Eternal Love of the Twilight
by DemonMiko95
Summary: Quite simple. This is a story I began writing in my freshman year in high school and I want to share what I have. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :


The night was as black as coal, with winds cold as ice sending shivers down my spine. I longed to see him but I couldn't for fear he would be killed because of me. My clothes were torn and covered with blood from the battle that had taken place just moments ago. A large gash, from my shoulder to the base of my wrist, was still weeping with the bright red tears of blood. Our song was playing in my mind, reminding me of the happiness that had existed before I embraced my power… the power of a vampire-werewolf half-breed. My mother was a pureblood vampire, my father a purebred werewolf.  
>I loved them both very dearly… and I say loved because they were murdered by the Vampire Werewolf Secret Society a.k.a. The V.W.S.S. They are what I'm running from. I'm running to protect my boyfriend, Alphonse, from them. Alphonse is a half-breed as well, however the V.W.S.S doesn't know about him… Oh how I wish to see him, to be held safe in his arms again, to kiss his lips once more, but I cannot. My name is Nebula Amberlyn Cross and this is my story.<p>

It was a hot, sunny, summer day and I was begging my mother to let me go see my boyfriend, Alphonse, whom I had met at a solo concert that we were both performing in a few years ago. "Mom, please let me go! Alphonse is going to move soon and I want to spend every minute I can with him." I was on my knees pleading, getting ready to use my secret weapon.  
>That's when she surprised me, " Alright already. No need to bring the puppy dog look out! You can go to Alphonse's house!" I stared at her, not quite sure if I had heard her right.<br>"Uhh…What?"  
>She laughed saying, "You heard me! Get going or you'll miss your movie!" I gave her a HUGE hug.<br>"Thanks mom! You are absolutely the most wonderful mom in existence! I love you! See you later!"  
>"Bye Nebula! I love you to!" I was off, running to Alphonse's place, thinking of how much I wanted to be in his arms.<p>

In a few minutes I was at his house, not even gasping for breath. I rang the doorbell and in a few seconds, Alphonse was at the door, his arms wide open. "ALPHONSE!" I shouted leaping into his arms.  
>"Easy Rosie or you'll make me go deaf!" he replied laughing, using my nickname. That's when his mom walked in.<br>"Hi Nebula! Good to see you! Going to the movies?" She asked.  
>"Nope. Not today, Mrs. Thorne."<br>She smiled and said, "Dear, call me Katrina. I'll have none of the formalities while you're dating my little Alphonse."  
>Alphonse groaned, "Mom! Stop calling me that! You know I don't like it!" Katrina and I looked at each other, to Alphonse, and back before laughing our butts off.<br>"All right Al, you win." she said, still laughing uncontrollably.  
>"Err… Scratch what I said earlier… I think we will go to a movie…ok?" I said.<br>"Alright. Sounds good to me!" Al said, "Is it alright with you mom?" We looked at her, waiting for a response.  
>"Get out of here!"<br>"Al let's go see this one!" I said, showing him the paper and we chose one to go see.  
>"'Breaking Vengeance' huh?" he said, "Alright!" Katrina walked us to the door saying,<br>"Bye Al, Nebula! See you later!" I smiled and replied.  
>"Bye Katrina! See ya later!" Alphonse and I walked to his car holding hands. On the way to the theater we talked about the movie we were off to see. "I heard it's got tons of blood and guts!" I told him.<br>"Awesome! That ought to make it more interesting! Don't you think?" Al questioned me.  
>"Totally! It's gonna be so freaking cool that we'll have to sit very close together just to stay warm!" I shouted. Within a few minutes after our conversation, we saw the theater and it was pretty empty, which was nice. I told Al to go and get snacks while I bought the tickets.<p>

A few hours later.

"That was so cool! What did you like the most Al?"  
>"Most definitely the part where that villain gets torn to shreds! That was an awesome display of swordsmanship. Probably the best I've seen yet!"<br>Laughing, I replied, "Figures you'd love the grossest part! I loved the alchemy that the girl did, it was so cool!"  
>Alphonse looked at me and smiled, "It was cool...but not as cool as you!"<br>"Awww...Alphonse that is SO sweet!" I hugged him tightly."C'mon Nebula! Let's get going."  
>"Ok...Let's go hang out at your house for awhile!" We walked to his car and he stopped moving.<br>"Alphonse? Are you ok?"  
>"Don't move! Someone's watching us!" I froze, instantly getting ready for a fight. "Who's there?" Alphonse called.<br>"Just some old friends of yours...Alphonse!" Alphonse relaxed.  
>"Andros? What are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"Just catching a movie with Laura, that's all!" He replied.  
>"Laura? Come on out!" Alphonse yelled."Coming big brother!" She called.<p> 


End file.
